


One more chance 再一次的機會

by VerotheYF



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Back to the beginning, M/M, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), Spoilers, Star Ending spoilers and self-interpretation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerotheYF/pseuds/VerotheYF
Summary: V平靜地接受了死亡，但在下一秒他張開了眼睛，並意識到他在他死前六個月的夜城。重生文，有星星結局的衍生
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Panam Palmer & Male V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	One more chance 再一次的機會

  


  


  


V迷迷糊糊地醒來，有隻手溫柔地一遍一遍撫摸著他的頭髮。

  


「嘿，感覺如何？」帕娜輕聲問道，她讓V枕在自己的大腿上。這是夜城外的惡地，在醫生也宣布無能為力後，他們又旅行了一陣子，但最後卻又再次回到了這。

  


他最後仍然反悔了，他想看夜城最後一眼。

  


「我沒事……只是有點暈而已。」V在說謊，他的頭痛得要命，作嘔感不斷涌上，每一下的呼吸都吃力的像是最後一次。而帕娜也知道，但沒有人願意拆穿。

  


「其他人呢？」他這麼問道，視線卻是看著遠處，看著那無論經歷了什麼都仍然運作著的夜城，看著那個曾經給他希望卻又把他吞噬殆盡的夜城。

  


「他們都在附近，沒事的。」V可以聽到帕娜語氣中有著少見的脆弱，但更多的是固執卻又如同逞強般的堅強。他想要安慰帕娜，他想跟她說一切都會沒事的，她說自己這六個月很開心，說他很高興能有她這個朋友，還有好多好多……

  


但V實在太累了。

  


他前面所說的每一個字、每一個詞都像是從壞掉了的手風琴中硬擠而出般，粗啞又吃力。

  


或許這就是死亡到來的感覺，但他意外地平靜。這六個月和阿德卡多族的旅行讓他十分滿足，他彷彿回到了當初和巴克族一起的時光，甚至更好，而這一切都讓他感到安心。

  


他感覺自己的每一下呼吸都變得越來越難，而流經肺部的氧氣也越來越少。他吃力地嚥了嚥口水，用手握住了帕娜放在自己臉旁的手。

  


「嘿……別告訴維哥他們，好嗎？」V輕聲地說。他不希望維哥和迷霧再經歷一次朋友的死亡，不希望威爾斯老媽再面對孩子的離去。還有他其他的朋友們，茱蒂不應該在面對一次朋友的死亡……

他希望他們認為自己在外頭活得逍遙，而不是像現在一般病入膏肓。

  


帕娜屏住了呼吸，緩緩地點了頭，淚水在眼眶中打轉。

V知道帕娜是個堅強的人，而族人們會在她的身旁陪伴她，她或許需要一陣子的沉澱，但他知道她會沒事的。

  


V最後一次看向了夜城，夜城依舊絢麗奪目，就算少了那個傳說中的年輕傭兵也沒有任何一絲影響。

V忍不住想到自己腦中曾經的住客、那個活在他意識中的電子幽靈。他的視線投向了右手臂上的心型紋身，他可以感受到胸前那不屬於自己的軍牌傳來了微微的涼意。

不知道強尼和艾特離開後發生了什麼，他是否仍在黑牆的另一端活著呢？

  


這都與他無關了，V輕輕閉上了眼睛。

  


_他的身體沉重萬分，心卻無比輕盈。_

  
  


* * *

  
  


V睜開了眼睛。

  


他一開始是迷茫的，V完全不能理解到底發生了什麼事。上一秒他還在夜城外的惡地，枕在帕娜的腿上平靜地面對死亡，但下一秒，他在熟悉但又陌生的公寓房中醒來，身下是那不能稱上柔軟的床鋪。

  


這是他在夜城的公寓內，V很清楚。無論是丟在床角的雜誌、堆在桌上的酒瓶，這一切都是如此的熟悉。

  


但是，為什麼？

  


V甚至一度懷疑是不是荒板找到了他，但他相信帕娜不可能讓那些企業得逞，V也曾向她約定在他死後直接將遺體火化。他近乎瘋狂般衝到鏡前，反覆地確認鏡中的身體依舊是自己，而視線內的中毒警示的紅色字體微妙地勾起了他的記憶，下一秒打來的電話更是徹底摧毀了他的思考。

  


不、不、不…… **這怎麼可能？**

  


他的手止不住發顫，喉間也發出一絲微弱的嗚咽。

  


「喂，V！你有睡嗎？不管了，該起床——」

  


V來不及關掉通話的視訊系統，電話便自己接了起來。淚水從眼眶中滿溢而出，滑落他的臉龐。那是阿傑啊，那個將他帶入夜城的傑克，他的大腦遲鈍地想著。

他想說些甚麼，但想說的話太多了，話語反而全都梗在喉嚨。

  


「嘿，V，你還好嗎？發生了什麼事嗎？」電話那端的人似乎是被他嚇到了，傑克立刻擔心地詢問他。

  


「我沒事，傑克，我只是做了個惡夢。」V勾起了微笑，輕聲地回應他的友人。他擦乾了眼淚、深吸了一口氣，回憶了六個月前的他說了什麼，「或許是因為有點感染了，我得去給維哥看一下，昨天我連上那個企業女的生物檢測器……」

  


「我載你去找維哥，我已經把你的車牽來了，mano。」阿傑立刻應答，他的聲音中還有些緊張。V不小心笑了出聲，「不用那麼緊張，阿傑，我只是做了個惡夢罷了。」

  


但V自己清楚，那六個月絕對不是什麼惡夢可以解釋的。

  
  



End file.
